Panic
by lilanimegal00
Summary: Yamato has a panic attack in the middle of class and Taichi comes to his rescue. Short oneshot Taito fluff.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

My chest felt tight, like I was being held down and drowned. I felt the need to run. I didn't know from what exactly or where to run but I had to get out of here. The panic feeling was just too much to deal with as I ran out of the classroom and then curled up into a ball in the hallway. It made me feel sick but just as quickly as it had started it ended leaving my heart beat frantic as if I'd just run a marathon. I sat curled up on the floor a bit longer trying to catch my breath and waiting for my heart beat to return to normal.

"Yama?" Tai said putting his hand on my shoulder. Funny I didn't hear him leave the classroom. "Another panic attack?" I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He ran his fingers through my hair in a calming motion, which if he would of tried at any other time I'd yell about him messing my hair up. We sat like that for awhile, both knowing that we would have to get up soon before the bell rang.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting kinda hungry, why don't we ditch and go get some ice cream or a pizza or something?" Tai asked. I knew it was his way of trying to take my mind off the panic attack and to take me some place less stressful.

"Tai, you're always hungry." I said trying to smile. I was starting to feel tired and wanted to just go curl up in bed even though I did want to spend more time with Tai. "But I think I'd rather just go home and relax. If you want you could hang out and watch a movie. I'm sure there is food in the fridge to snack on."

"If you're sure, then yeah we can do that." And with that Tai grabbed my hand and about dragged me out of the school. We got a few stares here and there for holding hands but Tai just squeezed my hand tighter.

When we got to the apartment I noticed that my dad's shoes were gone which meant he was at work. I headed into the living room to turn on a random movie while Tai took a detour to the kitchen. After getting the movie set up Tai came back in with a bowl of chips and pop for us. We settled on the couch and started snacking and watching the movie but my attention was elsewhere, something was nagging at the back of my mind.

"Tai, I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. You know you don't have to stay here with me, right? I'm sure you're probably sick of me and my problems." I kept my eyes to the floor and tried to hold back tears. It hurt to say those words to him but I knew it'd hurt more when he finally grew fed up with always needing to help me because I was so pathetic and finally abandoned me just like everyone else in my life had.

"Yama, you idiot, how could you even think that you'd be a burden or that I could ever grow sick of you?" Tai lifted my face so I was looking him in the eyes. I sat there in shock, speechless, and no idea of how to respond.

"I.. but..." I my voice failed me.

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here. I could never grow tired of you, and I always want to stand by your side. That is if you'd let me. I love everything about you both the good and bad because that's what makes you, you. I love you, Yama!" Tai then pulled me closer our lips meeting and he stole my breath away.

"I love you too." I said when we finally pulled apart.

"It's about time you guys!" My dad said when coming through the front door. I felt my cheeks turning red. "But don't let me interrupt you, I'm just here to grab some paper work and then I'll be out of your hair again." My dad quickly walked back to his bedroom and then back out with a thick folder of papers. "I'll see you when I get home from work, now try to keep things pg boys but if things get out of hand make sure you use protection."

"DAD!" I yelled and threw one of the empty pop cans at him but missed.

"You know I'm just messing but seriously if you need one there are condoms in the drawer of my nightstand. Ok leaving now, there's no need for the death glare Yamato!"

We sat there not sure what to say for a bit before Tai finally broke the awkward silence that filled the room. "Now don't let me ever hear you call yourself a burden again, deal?"

"Deal." I agreed and he then wiped my tears away and we went back to watching the movie hand in hand cuddling until we dozed off.


End file.
